


Son, you don't have to do this

by gagakuma



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Longing, M/M, Separation, War, i swear i tried, it's my first time writing in years omg, low-key angst, not too bad I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/pseuds/gagakuma
Summary: It's not easy sending your better half to war and watch from the sidelines.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Son, you don't have to do this

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in YEARS but I'm slowly trying to get myself back to it. So, I'm starting with good ol' Whamilton! I'm a lot better at art, I swear XD You can find my artwork on tumblr, for example, it's gagakumadraws, same on Instagram and GagakumaDraws on twitter.

It was like the weather was mocking the day that was about to begin. The sun was shining beautifully and there were no clouds to be seen. The trees had just gotten their leaves which were rustling gently in the wind regardless of being small and fragile still. Summer was just at the doorstep and the air was warming up, creating a false sense of peace and security. 

George was looking through his office window, eyes following the dainty, colourful butterflies that were flying across the neatly trimmed field. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, sucking in a deep breath. He really enjoyed this time of the year; it gave him so much more energy and hope for the future. However, today was different. Today that warm promise of a new beginning didn’t reach his heart.

The door to his office cracked open, yanking George from his thoughts. He opened his eyes and turned around to find Alexander standing by the door, looking almost guilty. “What is it, Alexander?” George asked gently and walked to his sturdy desk before lifting his gaze to the man before him.

“Sir…” Alexander started and had to summon all the strength inside him to keep his voice steady and strong. “I came to inform you that my troops and I are ready to leave.” 

Something died inside of George at those words. He knew this was happening, he knew it all too well. Hell, he had been the one to give those damned troops to Alex. There was a pained look in his eyes when he looked at Alexander, his one and only. “I see…” It was all he could say. 

Alexander saw the turmoil in his Commander’s eyes, and it pained him to no end. He took a few quick steps forward so that he could stand in front of the older man. He basically burned holes in George’s cheek with the intensity of his stare before the man finally looked at him. 

“I will be fine, George. I promised you that already.” Alexander said sternly, not letting his words waiver.

George frowned but didn’t look away this time. They had gone through this conversation many times after the heated discussion a few weeks ago. Alexander really wanted to go to the battlefront and do his share, according to his words. George himself was not able to join this time due to other crucial matters he needed to take care of. Therefore, he was forced to lead from afar and nothing made him more anxious than that. The fact that he had to send his most precious men out there without being able to physically lead the way tore him apart. He cursed the day when Alexander had come to him, demanding to join the fight. He knew it was coming. Alexander, oh, he was a passionate man. There was no stopping him, not even when it came to walking head-on into battle.

“Don’t give me a promise you cannot keep.” Washington said, words heavy on his tongue.

“Alex, I…” He started but was quickly silenced by soft lips against his. 

George’s eyes widened in brief shock but then closed just as quickly.

Alexander pressed himself against George and held his hips tightly, putting every ounce of his feelings into the simple, sweet kiss. When he felt the other man relaxing enough, he pulled away. He licked his lips softly, savouring the sweet flavour of his Commander. 

“I’m coming back home to you, George. I will do whatever it takes. That promise I can keep.” Alex said, his whole being suddenly radiating with determination. 

However, it seemed to do close to nothing to ease George’s worries. Alex understood it, really, but he hated to leave when his man was in this state of mind.

“Son, you don’t have to do this.” George suddenly said, breaking the heavy silence. 

He was almost begging; he didn’t want Alexander to go. He didn’t want to give up his warmth, his smile, and those determined eyes.

George leaned down and gently pressed his face in the crook of Alexander’s neck. He breathed in the familiar, soothing scent. Who knows if he would ever get to smell it again. 

Alexander couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. He wrapped his arms properly around the taller man to hold him close and share his warmth. “I know I don’t. However, we both know that I’m still going to do it. You’re going to do your part here and I’m going to do my part out there. Then we will reunite and celebrate together, yeah?” He said soothingly, getting a small nod from George. 

“Have faith in me, sir, just like I have faith in you.” Alexander whispered softly before pulling himself away from the sweet embrace. 

He then saluted jokingly, managing to make George smile. That’s what he wanted to see. He wanted to keep that smile burned in his memory for the rest of his life. “I shall come back to you, my love.” He declared before leaving the room with his goodbyes. 

George stood alone once again in his office, heart a little lighter and a smile on his lips. Alexander would come back to him, they would both win their fights and end this war. He hoped for the love of God that the warm promise of summer would also bring Alexander back to his side, just as beautiful and unharmed like the butterflies outside his window.


End file.
